


Xanny

by Queenofthemontain



Series: Highschool drabbles [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drugs, Good Peter, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones is a Junior (16-17), Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Miles Morales is a freshmen (14-15), Ned Leeds is a Junior (16-17), Peter Parker is a Junior (16-17), Protective Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Sweet Miles Morales, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Miles Morales, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, drugs use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthemontain/pseuds/Queenofthemontain
Summary: Peter never understood why people in his high school drank, and did drugs. Honestly, why would you want to destroy your body? Your nostrils, your teeth, skin, mouth, veins, arms, throat, lungs? Why? The only reason he's going to Flash's stupid party was to take care of Miles.TRIGGER WARNING- ATTEMPTED RAPE





	Xanny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you al are having a wonderful day/night/morning/evening. Hope you all enjoy! ALSO! There is a little scene were attempted rape is shone. Nothing happens, of course but I still describe it so please do read with caution. If you do not wish to risk it I understand.

   If there was one thing Peter learned from his three years in High school is that nothing ever good happens at parties. Peter sighed as Gwen came up to him for the...third? Fourth? Fifth time? He put on a fake smile, something that he also learned to do in High School. 

  "Hey, Pete!" She slurred. Her cheek smothered in a white stains. Peter cringed. That was also another thing he never could understand. Why would you sleep around with people? Why expose your body to STD's. He understands why his peers have sex, but like would it kill you to use a condom?

  "Hello, Gwen" 

  She giggled, "Lighten up Parker!" She threw her hands up and spun around, "Aren't you having fun!"

  Peter sighed, "I'm having the time of my life". Gwen slid down to her knees in front of him, "I could..make you have even more fun, you know."

  Peter shook, "No thanks. I don't really swing pink" with that he walked back inside Flash's house. He walked to serve himself more soda, making sure to pay attention to his spidey senses. MJ walked up to him, "Hey". He smiled at her. "Hey". 

 She looked out to the kids, who most likely were high in the living room, and cringed. "God, this parties lame." Peter giggled, "Don't you think all parties are lame?" 

 She playfully punched him in the arm, "Shut up." 

 "Have you seen Miles?" MJ smirked, "I have not seen your little boyfriend, Petey" 

Peter blushed, "He's not my boyfriend". He has to admit Miles is pretty cute. Especially when he smiles, or whenever he blushes when Peter helps him make sure his binder is put on good. Or when he smiles when he gets a test back and gets an A. 

"Hello? Earth to Peter Parker?" Peter blushes, "Sorry..blanked out for a sec.." MJ smirked, "yeah a sec..". She refills her cup of soda and walks away, "Have fun, loverboy". Peter walks to the bathroom when he hears...Miles?

He tenses when he feels the hairs on his arms rise, his spidey senses flare as he stands in front of the door. He focuses on the voices inside he listens. 

"Stop..please..i" 

"shut up... ** _freak"_.**

Peter instantly understands what's going on. Peter takes a moment to calm himself down and walks away from the door and then runs and forces it open. He looks and sees FUCKING FLASH TOMPSON on top of a crying Miles. His binder and shirt thrown off and his body shaking. Peter looses control. He pushes Flash off of Miles and yells for MJ or Ned. Ned comes in running and gasps, "FLASH WHAT THE FUCK!" MJ grabs Miles and wraps him with her sweatshirt. 

Peter grabs Flash and punches him. He grabs Miles and tells MJ to get her care on. She nods and goes to her Jeep. Ned goes and grabs Miles binder, shirt off the floor, "You okay?" 

Miles doesn't reply. Peter kneels in front of him "Miles?" He looks at Miles face and sees his eyes are looking afar.

_shit._

 He's in shock and probably in a panic attack to. He grabs his face, "Miles, listen to me. Listen to my voice is me! Peter. Remember? Your best friend the boy who..."

Was he really gonna do this now??

"I'm the boy who...who loves you. Who wants you to be happy, safe. So listen to my voice. Your okay. Flash is knocked out. Your okay. " 

Peter can't stop the tests from falling off his cheek. He kisses Miles hands.

"Peter" 

Peter smiles, "Hey." 

"Peter I wanna go home. Take me home Peter please!" Miles starts to cry again and Peter hugs him, "Sh, darling it's okay".

 MJ comes back her voice softens at the sight of Miles, "The car is on." Ned follows her out. Peter grabs Miles and leads him to the car. 

As they drive away, he calls his dad. He needs a favor.

\---

" I still think you should have let me send him to the dark dimension for a minute" 

"Uh, yeah no I don't want to be responsible for a traumatized child." 

  Tony smiles as he watches Peter gives Miles a glass of water. He smiles as he sees how gentle he is with him. 

 "We taught him well".

  Stephen smiles, "Him and his parents have been broken once. He knows how heal from that , and he knows how to help people heal." 

Tony grabbed Stephen's hand, "We're good parents" 

  Both of them smile when Peter and Miles kiss. Miles was a great kid and of he deserved to be with anyone it's with Peter. A kid who knows that scars are not always visible and is patient, kind, and always understands consent is key.

Always .


End file.
